Cake Kiss
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: It's Ash's 14th birthday and him and Misty are baking a cake. How does one of the ingredients lead to their first kiss? Read to find out!


**Hello :) Here is a little fic because today is Ash Ketchum's birthday :') I got the idea for this, of course, because of my mad love for nutella but you'll find out what nutella has to do with this story when you read it ;D Enjoy!**

**Ages: **

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything except the story here... :L**

* * *

"Is it nearly done yet?" asked Ash Ketchum for the thousandth time in half an hour. He and his best female friend Misty were baking a cake for his fourteenth birthday and he was impatient to see their finished joint work in all its golden glory.

"Ash I have told you for the past thirty million minutes but I suppose I'll have to tell you again!" she exaggerated the time before pointing to the oven. "Look it says thirty seconds to go so this time, yes, it's nearly ready!" the red head sighed at him from her position on top of the kitchen counter.

Her best friend drove her insane most of the time but she loved him to bits and in more than the ordinary best friend way.

The oven timer suddenly went off and filled the whole house with a bleeping sound. Ash ran out from the cupboard from where he was choosing toppings to put on their ordinary sponge cake, thrusting a pair of oven gloves in Misty's hand.

"Go on then! I can't wait to see this beauty!" his chocolate orbs lit up like never before and he smacked his lips enthusiastically.

Misty rolled her eyes fondly at him as she stuck her hands in the gloves, ready to take their creation out of the oven. A slight blush decorated her cheeks. She loved Ash's eyes normally and when they sparkled like chocolate jewels, it made her want to melt.

"Alright, alright, I'm on it." She nibbled her bottom lip slightly as she turned off the oven and open the oven door to get out the cake. "It seems all right…" she muttered before pulling out the dessert for both her and her best friend to see. "Yep it's perfect!" she grinned and put it on the side to cool while Ash leaped about, pounding the air with his glove-less fist.

"Yes! I actually cooked something without burning the whole house down! Yee ha!" he suddenly tackled his best friend in a hug that made her blush again before sniffing above the cake. "Wow Mist it smells heavenly!"

Misty smiled broadly and gently touched the cake to see if it was cool enough for them to start decorating.

"It sure does Ash! What are we gonna put on it anyway?"

The raven haired teenager's eyes lit up again and he smacked his lips, grinning, holding a large tub of something in his hands.

"Nutella of course! Ooh and maybe some smarties… I dunno, whatever we like!" he winked at her and pulled two spoons out of the draw for them to use to spread the chocolate across their cake.

Misty rolled her aquamarine orbs at him fondly. He loved his nutella but then again, so did she. When she stayed over his house, they used to eat tons for breakfast.

"Now that's a plan!" she smiled and began drawing a line down the middle of the square cake with brown icing. "This is your half of the cake and you can decorate it with whatever you like. I'll do the same with this side. Kay?" she put her head on one side and smiled.

"Kay!" Ash repeated as he began smothering the top of the cake in Nutella spread.

Fifteen minutes later, the pair stood back to admire their cake.

"Wow it looks amazing!" the red head complimented the side in which he decorated. "You put an 'A' in smarties! Look at mine, I put 'Happy Birthday, Ash' on it. Like it?"

Ash grinned and licked his fingers, his teeth brown with secretly spooning Nutella into his mouth.

"I sure do, Mist!" he grinned and winked at her. The combination of his wink and him calling her by her nickname was too much for the red head and she blushed. "Yes, happy birthday to me!"

He finished talking to look up at his best friend to see that she was blushing and staring at his arms.

"What…?" he frowned in confusion before looking down and seeing that wrists were covered in a thick layer of chocolate. "Whoops…" he did his trademark soft laugh which made her heart flutter, his eyes arrow shapes.

"Oh Ash…' she smiled fondly before grabbing his arm and holding it up to her face. 'Can I…?"

Before he could answer, Misty began licking all the Nutella of his arm, making him laugh hysterically, tears growing in the corners of his eyes.

"Hey Misty that tickles!" he laughed before spotting the Nutella jar on the sideboard and getting an idea. "Hey Mist…?"

Before SHE could answer, Ash dipped his fingers in the pot and smeared the chocolate all over her mouth.

"Ash! What was that for?!"

Before Misty could lick the Nutella away herself, Ash grabbed his best friend and secret crush's face with his hands, causing her to blush beet red.

"Can I…?" were the only two words that escaped his lips.

Misty's eyes grew wide and, if possible, she blushed even redder. The red headed water trainer could only nod because she was so shocked but that was enough of a signal to give Ash the go ahead.

The raven haired teen pressed his lips to hers, getting the chocolate over his lips before licking his own clean. He then winked at her, licking his fingers.

"If the cake tastes just as good as you do then I'm in for a very happy birthday!"

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading :) Well I'm gonna go and challenge Lance for the second time on Pokemon Heart Gold. I'll see you on Tuesday, I think, for mine and AAML-TAML's 10 month anniversary x'D See you soon!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xD**


End file.
